


"A Good Omen" She Says

by elenorasweet



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Inevitable Love Story Between Two Oblivious Idiots, Trashy Romance Novels, bgtea, fic illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori's illustration of Dís' contribution to the Company (mostly Nori)'s political efforts. This fic makes me so fucking happy, I laugh so much reading it!</p><p>With thanks to Karen Hawkins' "The Abduction of Julia" cover art. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Good Omen" She Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bgtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgtea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Inevitable Love Story between Two Oblivious Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700362) by [Bgtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgtea/pseuds/Bgtea). 




End file.
